The Furry Subculture
by Lady Acacia
Summary: This is a rather unconventional HGRL fic. Procede with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: THIS IS A CHALLENGE! REPEAT: THIS IS A CHALLENGE!**

**HG/RL**

In this HG/RL fic, Hermione becomes a werewolf and doesn't tell anyone about her condition. She gets along fine with wolfsbane, either by her own or someone else's (author's discretion). However, our esteemed ex-DADA Professor has discovered her secret for some reason. Eventually everyone else is aware of her condition. She must be ousted from at least some of the people she counted as her friends.

Many things are left up to the author's discretion, such as:

-Whether or not it's Remus who informs everyone that Hermione is a werewolf. (Author decides the conditions of this.)

-When and where Hermione is bitten.

-The reason for Hermione and Remus' relationship. (Could be pheromones from being each others mate or just that they are attracted to each other's personalities and falling into love/lust.) It must come after she is infected by lycanthropy.

There are also conditions that must be met within the story as well:

-A detailed description of one of Hermione's transformations.

-Hints before everyone finds out about the lycanthropy that Harry and Ron so wonderfully do not notice.

-Harry and Ron not talking to her for a semi-long duration of time for some reason (ie. keeping her lycanthropy a secret or being a lycanthrope. Author's discretion as well.)

Quotes:

I want you to use good phrases which stick with me. Haven't you all found one good thing within a fic you've read that is just so great that it sticks with you? I've found many, both funny and serious, and I pride that in any written work. So, amuse me. (Just so you know, sarcasm is the greatest thing on the face of any planet with civilizations whom posses any modicum of intelligence.)

--Just to inform all of you, I'd like to actually know who is participating, so if you'll be so kind as to tell me if you are participating or not in a review, I'd be ever so grateful. This challenge will be open until the end of Jan., and I will tell everyone who the winner is. I will actually form a grading system for them as well, which I think will be interesting. And yes, the rating of this WAS on purpose. I want it at least T rated, or close. If you need any more information, my email is listed on my profile. Good luck. XD--

Lady A


	2. Author's note

I've just decided to inform everyone that the deadline for this challenge has been postponed for the fact that some people are having slight difficulties with it. The date is now changed to my birthday (easier to remember that way) and will end on February 12th.

Have fun, and to all of you who have written anything, I'd like to say great job. I'm really enjoying it. Tata.

-Lady A


	3. Author's note 2

I just have to start by saying I am **_really_** sorry.

I've just gotten over a pretty bad cold. Unfortunately, whenever I'm sick, I'm banned from almost all electronics. Even the TV is moderated. So, I never got to get on the computer. It's not an excuse, but it is the reason.

I never meant to be this late, and I haven't even gotten a chance to read all the submissions. I promise that I will **definitely** have posted the winner of the challenge in 24 hours at most. By 8 o'clock Friday. If I don't, I'm fair game for lynching.

Again, I'm so sorry.

-Lady A


	4. The Winner

Well, I have finally finished the scoring of the responses to my challenge, and I have to say I'm slightly disappointed. Of the seven people who replied, only two actually finished the challenge. Oh well, can't win them all I suppose.

So now, the eagerly awaited (I hope) winner is Evil Cat Hater with her fic _The Misplaced Ones. _I had an actual rubric that I created a while ago. It was out of 150 points. _The Misplaced Ones_ won with 143. It was rather close, as Siriusly Lupine's fic came in only 5 points lower. I commend you both on your wonderful stories. Again, I apologize for getting the results out so late.

If either of you want to see your rubrics, I'd be happy to send them.

Until next time,

-Lady A


End file.
